


An Icy Adventure

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli takes Adam ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Icy Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written last spring...just adding it to my collection here

"Take my hands I won't let you fall." 

Adam  hears Sauli's voice from above but he keeps his head down, looking at the skates on his feet. How the hell did he let Sauli talk him into this?

"Watch me."

He looks up to see Sauli skating across the rink, gliding effortlessly from one side to the next. Then he shows off by skating backwards. Jerk.

"See, it's easy," Sauli says when he stops in front of Adam, ice spraying up from the quick stop of his blades.

"It would be easy for you, you grew up in snow," Adam frowns.

He watches the little kids gliding by, doing twirls and jumps. He's going to look like an idiot. He tightens the scarf around his neck and adjusts his hat. At least he'll be a stylish idiot.

"Honey," Sauli says quietly and reaches out to grip his gloved hands. "If you really don't want to do this, we don't have to. But, I promise I won't let go. If you fall, I'll fall with you."

Adam mulls that over. That could be interesting. Sauli looks so cute in his baby blue jacket, his blond hair spiked up and frozen from the cold. He doesn't know how his ears haven't frozen off yet.

He gets his courage from the trust in Sauli's eyes.

"Okay," he says and places one foot on the ice.

"It's like rollerblading," Sauli says.

Adam can feel his legs getting wobbly when the second skate makes contact with the ice, but Sauli's grip is firm and that gives him confidence.

"No it isn't," Adam responds. It's nothing like being on roller blades.

They make their way around the rink. In reality Adam's only walking. He hasn't attempted to actually skate yet.

"Can you do a spin like that?" Adam nods his head to the center where a little boy is doing this really fast spin move.

"Not like that," Sauli answers and Adam relaxes. "I can do it faster."

"Ass."

"Maybe but you love me anyway," Sauli grins at him and Adam is helpless to stop the wide smile from spreading on his face.

"Now, put your weight on one foot and move your body forward," Sauli says and Adam can tell he's concentrating hard on helping him.

Suddenly Adam wants to do it for him. He does and promptly falls on his side, pulling Sauli down with him. The shock of the hard surface jolts him for a minute but then he hears Sauli laughing and he before he knows it he's laughing too. Sauli rewards him with a kiss.

Some kids skate by as they're getting up and one of them stops to ask, "Aren't you Adam Lambert?"

"Yes I am," he answers.

"Cool," the kid says and goes off to his friends.

Adam shakes his head as he watches the kid skate off. Sure enough, a few minutes later the kids are all following Adam around and he's getting a little self conscious. Sauli starts talking in Finnish and the kids smile and skate off.

"What did you tell them?" Adam asks.

"I told them you'd buy them a hot chocolate afterwards if they leave you alone now," Sauli answers. "Now, let's see how you do when you aren't being followed."

Adam makes his way around the rink, sometimes gripping Sauli's hands a little tight when he feels like he's going down.

"Baby, you only fell twice that time," Sauli says excitedly.

They skate around a couple more times when he's had enough.

"I'm done. My ass and sides are sore as hell and I'm cold."

"Why don't you get the kids their drinks? I want to skate for a bit." Sauli leans forward and Adam feels his cool lips on his own.

Adam sits and removes the skates and puts his boots back on. He sighs heavily when he feels the familiar fabric on his feet. Walking is so much better than skating. He smiles as he watches Sauli skate around. He's laughing and smiling and Adam watches people laughing with him. Sauli is like a little ball of sunshine. Always full of light.

He walks over to the small group of kids. There's about six of them and gets them all hot chocolates. They sit at a table and the kids start questioning him about everything.  Adam forgot how unfiltered kids can be and they catch him off guard a couple of times.

He feels Sauli's hands on his shoulders a few minutes later.

"Are you going to come skating again sometime?" one girl asks when they get up to leave.

He looks at Sauli's smiling face and his answer is easy.

"You bet."


End file.
